


Captured

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux lost his ship, his weapon and Ren.





	Captured

Sitting in a resistance cell, waiting for the end, if he had a blaster with him he would have shot himself already better be dead than to feel this shameful and pathetic.

All his efforts gone to waist, all his plans destroyed by the resistance, all his dreams broken because he trusted _him_.

He never believed in love, even if he saw couples and he saw how much they were in love, how much they cared for each other, he never believed. He never believed that he will ever be loved. He isn’t worthy of anyone’s love. He never will be. He should have kept his in mind. He shouldn’t have left Ren manipulate him like this.

He always knew that no one would ever love him but it felt like he was in love and that he was loved back and it felt good. He should have known. Love was never made for him.

Now he knows that is wasn’t even love, that Ren never even loved him, he was probably controlling him to use him for his own redemption and then to land the final blow.

He knows what is coming, he’s waiting for it almost begging for it.

He remembers, the day his whole life went to shit.

 

_Resistance ships closing around the finalizer, at first, he thought that Mitaka was just seeing something wrong on the scanner because it was impossible for the resistance to find their location._

_He would have died with his ship, right there._

_He can still see Ren or was he already Ben Solo? Striding on the bridge walking right to him._

_“Ren, what is happening” Hux asked, fixing Ren with a frown._

_Ren never answered him, he just lifted a hand and Hux’s world turned black._

Ren, no, Ben Solo, spared him and only him.

The only thing they told him, is that his whole crew was dead. That the Finalizer went into a million pieces and he was only left alive to pay for his crimes.

_Useless._

Yes, he is.

More now than ever.

He’s not sure how long he’s been in this cell, maybe a couple of days. They gave him food twice already but he barely touched any of it.

“Let me talk to the person in charge” He said to the droid that was getting his food, it ignored him.

And now here he is, waiting.

He already faced his worst nightmare, hadn’t he?

The final blow was when he saw Ben Solo. At first, he thought that it was Ren coming for him maybe to save him but when he saw the look in Ben Solo’s and he saw him raise his hand in the second it took him to look consciences he knew, Ren was dead. There wasn’t any hope for him anymore.

No one would ever love him, he was meant to be used and destroyed.

_Useless._

He curled on the little bed of his cell feeling so empty, trying to hold his tears. He is, no he was a general of the first order and no he’s just a prisoner.

When he hears the door to his cell opening, he doesn’t turn around, he keeps his back to the door. He knows who it is. It doesn’t matter if it’s Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, he’ll always know.

“Hux…” Solo starts but Hux interrupts him.

“You killed him, the only person who actually meant something to me, you killed him and I will never forgive you. You better kill me now Ben Solo because if you don’t I will make you pay for taking everything away from me” Hux says.

He can feel Ben Solo stare but he doesn’t turn around.

“He’s not dead” He hear Ben say softly and he starts laughing that’s it he finally lost it. He laughs so hard until he can’t breathe anymore and he starts sobbing.

“Hux…” Ben Solo says, he can hear him walking towards Hux, he doesn’t want to look at him, doesn’t want to look into those eyes. He feels that if Solo touches him, he might vomit it’s not like there’s much in his stomach anyway.

He hates him, he hates him so much.

“Just go away Ren” He manages to say between sobs. He doesn’t even notice that he called him Ren.

Ben Solo stops in his track, he hears him take a deep breath.

“Hux, I would like to say that I’m sorry but what I did it was the right thing to do” Ben Solo says to him.

Hux barely hears him, he tries to process the words. He should feel anger but he just want Ben Solo to leave him alone, he wants Ren back.

_Useless._

_“General Hux” Ren says to him as they cross path on the Finalizer._

_“Lord Ren” Hux says._

_“I need to talk to you” Ren says. Hux raises an eyebrow at him, he actually asked instead of just demanding answers._

_“Can it wait? I have a meeting in a few minutes, you also should be in that meeting” Hux says._

_“Let’s walk together than and you’ll hear me out” Ren says._

_Hux nods at that, it’s perfectly reasonable, he shouldn’t refuse it just because it’s Ren._

_“Go on then” Hux says._

_“There is something wrong with some Stormtroopers” Ren says. He should have known, Hux turns around facing Ren facing him with a cold glare._

_“I think you already gave me your opinion about my Stormtrooper enough times Ren. I see no point in having this conversation again” Hux says._

_“I’m serious this time, Hux. There is something wrong” Ren says even if his tone of voice can’t be really heard through his mask, Hux knows that he sounds exasperated and not as if he’s trying to tempt him into a fight._

 

There was never anything wrong with the stormtroopes it was only a ruse to distract Hux and get to Starkiller without anyone nothicing.

Now, Hux lost his ship, his weapon and Ren.


End file.
